


DUMB BLONDE --- sirius black

by chrystalised



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumb blonde, F/F, F/M, Marauders, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystalised/pseuds/chrystalised
Summary: AVERY HAWTHORNE SPENT HER ENTIRE LIFE BEING UNDERESTIMATED. She does the best that she can,"her father would say when she got a D in Transfiguration. Truth was, she's scared of what will happen if she does everything right. Her older brother had been given the job of 'holding up the house' rather than Avery, because he was more intelligible. Well, he appeared to be. What was also the truth was that Avery hid her knowledge. She hid the fact that she knew how to levitate pillows and Transfigure mice into pincushions because she was afraid that no one was going to like her because she was smart. And her life was good while she was dumb. She had a loving boyfriend that brought Avery her favorite chocolates every morning when he suspected that she was feeling down—and she feared that if she suddenly showed her ability to have a brain, they would turn on her for not telling her sooner and shout at her and then eventually storm off angrily. Perhaps she was reading into it to much—and perhaps her friends wouldn't ditch her for suddenly becoming smart, but unless someone completely scarred her soul with the insult of her being just a dumb blonde.
Relationships: Lily Evans/James Potter, Sirius Black/Female Original Character
Kudos: 2





	DUMB BLONDE --- sirius black

_**special thanks to[elle](https://www.quotev.com/angelx) and [lena](https://www.quotev.com/retrov)** _

## 𝐃𝐔𝐌𝐁 𝐁𝐋𝐎𝐍𝐃𝐄:

Don't be fooled by the dumb blonde act; this woman is smarter than you can imagine ———— **UNKNOWN**

## 𝐄𝐗𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐃 𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘:

AVERY HAWTHORNE SPENT HER ENTIRE LIFE BEING UNDERESTIMATED. "She tries her hardest," her mother always says when she comes home with a P in Potions. "She does the best that she can," her father would say when she got a D in Transfiguration, his voice gruff and his eyes narrowed **_(_** Avery suspected that he was severely disappointed in her lack of performance, but she liked to think that he was trying to encourage her **_)_**. Truth was, she's scared of what will happen if she does everything right. Her older brother had been given the job of 'holding up the house' rather than Avery, because he was more intelligible. Well, he appeared to be. What was also the truth was that Avery hid her knowledge. She hid the fact that she knew how to levitate pillows **_(_** Locomotor! **_)_** and Transfigure mice into pincushions because she was afraid that no one was going to like her because she was smart. And her life was good while she was dumb ———— she had her amazing close circle of friends, a loving boyfriend that brought Avery her favorite chocolates every morning when he suspected that she was feeling down ———— and she feared that if she suddenly showed her ability to have a brain, they would turn on her for not telling her sooner and shout at her and then eventually storm off angrily. Perhaps she was reading into it to much ———— and perhaps her friends wouldn't ditch her for suddenly becoming smart, but unless someone completely scarred her soul with the insult of her being just a 'dumb blonde,' she would steer clear of the idea.

THEY COULD TONE DOWN THE INSULTS JUST A LITTLE BIT. Avery didn't appear to me bothered by the insults that followed her as she walked down the candle-lit halls of Hogwarts, but you couldn't disagree that they were a bit harsh, considering that there were plenty of students at Hogwarts that weren't the brightest ———— take Mary Macdonald for example. Mary's practically brunette Avery, except way ditzier. She didn't look as though she wanted to curl into a ball and die because people liked to tease her about her intelligence ———— mostly Gryffindors. She didn't look like she wanted to slowly sink into the ground when people ———— mostly Marlene Mckinnon and Lily Evans, two girls in Gryffindor were supposed to be kind, and at least the tiniest bit sweet, not rude, degrading, and insulting ———— whispered behind their hands. Avery wasn't even that dumb. She wasn't clueless ———— she knew colors, numbers, potions, Transfiguration, the _daily_ life things that you need to know, she understood her classes, etc. She wasn't an _actual_ ditz who couldn't comprehend sentences and not even _read_ correctly, like Mary Macdonald. Nonetheless, she was insulted way to much. I mean, Hufflepuff's are the nice ones, right? People like to take advantage to the fact that Avery won't snap back when they jeer at her in the hallways or in the courtyard ———— mostly Sirius Black, who couldn't seem to stop insulting every second. But it _hurt_. Of course it hurt. What would you do if people insulted your intelligence just because you were blonde? Several nights she spent in the girls' bathroom, knees hugged to her chest, telling herself that everything was going to be alright, that they were only jealous because she was prettier than them, not that she was stupid. But not one tear ever slipped down her face. That was known; she didn't cry about anything.

AVERY'S ENTIRE LIFE WAS A LIE. That could easily be dramatic, but it wasn't. The nights she spent curled up in her father's arm as she stroked her hair and rubbed circles on her back consolingly because he caught her crying. The long, thirty minutes that she spent, staring up at her father, trying to fight back tears that were threatening to spill out of her blue eyes, while her father lectured her on "trying her hardest" and "not letting other people walk all over her" until she nodded, though she didn't feel it, and he gave her one last hug. Her father was a cheerful man with high standards ———— he wouldn't drink wine unless it was the most expensive, he wouldn't wear suits or robes unless they were of the best quality, and he certainly wouldn't accept his daughter if she couldn't even scrape an A in Potions. Avery Hawthorne didn't cry. She's been hurt plenty of times over the degrading she's received, but she hasn't shed a tear over it. She was strong. She walked with her chin high despite the large amount of people who want to bring her down. Her father, a man who told her countless of times that it didn't matter how much brains she had or what good grades she had, didn't feel that way at all. He _lied_ to her, under the wishes of his wife, who thought that her daughter was the most precious thing on Earth **_(_** that was considerably because she had a miscarriage when she was first pregnant, and she didn't want anything happening to any of her other offsprings **_)_**. He hated the idiocy that his daughter showed. He merely forced himself to reassure her that she was putting in her best effort and there was nothing that she could do about it. But Avery wasn't stupid, oh no. She may have appeared horrible in academics, but she could read people like a book ———— it was merely the fact that she didn't want to even think of the suggestion that her father didn't love her for who she was that brought her to nodding along to his every word, and assuring him that she understood and wasn't going to let it get to her ———— though most of the time it did. 

THE FIRST TIME SHE EVER CRIED WAS because of her monster of a father, because he couldn't accept who she was. Because of that, Avery was going to change. She was going to change into something ———— _somebody_ ———— that her father would be proud of. And the best part? He wouldn't be able to have her back.

Like many of the people before who think that I don't have a story, you're wrong ————— **AVERY HAWTHORNE; DUMB BLONDE**

## 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓:

FREYA MAVOR _AS_  
[**AVERY HAWTHORNE**](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/FabulousDelectableEmperorpenguin-small.gif)

**&**

**daria sidorchuk ————————[raelyn hawthorne.](https://data.whicdn.com/images/313069613/original.gif)**

**sierra mccormick ————————[alessia hawthorne.](https://data.whicdn.com/images/135994797/original.gif)**

**cameron boyce ————————[luke hawthorne.](https://media.giphy.com/media/qLkTkFjQyVt60/giphy.gif)**

**bradley james ————————[kyle hawthorne.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/d1/87/cad187aa872b782ab2627f4b838eaad9.gif)**

**margot robbie ————————[talia hawthorne.](https://media4.giphy.com/media/H89VpOQkEE1Ko/giphy.gif)**

**henry cavill ————————[robert hawthorne.](https://data.whicdn.com/images/345760559/original.gif)**

**samantha logan ———————[ava montgomery.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/98/82/f8/9882f8e01bb3835eadd4943e2dc7ad8a.gif)**

**harry styles ————————[amos diggory.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0a/13/5b/0a135bf11107592801e70786ebefe4f7.gif)**

**sophie skelton ————————[lily evans.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/b3/b5/47b3b512e8f94ccf5ba8236f93b6f892.gif)**

**amber heard ————————[ marlene mckinnon.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f8/83/c4/f883c47d40a675e6ae6771b4d5b4acc0.gif)**

**maia mitchell ————————[mary macdonald.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/31/c7/5f31c7ea7e2b6ea39b9a9bd59c6c2825.gif)**

**carey mulligan ————————[alice fortescue.](https://i.gifer.com/Fx5w.gif)**

**aaron-taylor johnson ————————[james potter.](https://i.gifer.com/Rlx7.gif)**

**andrew garfield ————————[ remus lupin.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/2b/59/f92b591f9daf8cf98dc44b0b87998b86.gif)**

**ben barnes ————————[sirius black.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7a/66/3f/7a663f80446c813cda1202c16ac79bb4.gif)**

**dane dehaan ————————[peter pettigrew.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/24/88/4a/24884a76955f7fa23cacb12df9bdb074.gif)**

## AUTHOR'S NOTE:

hello my fellow human beings! it's been a while since i've randomly published something. i don't know where my inspiration came from for this book, but i kinda like how it's going. this is going to be under the ongoing tab on my profile because i will be updating dumb blonde. the plot didn't take too long to complete —— i mean, i've had this in my drafts for about a week. to answer a question that i've been asked many times before, it takes me about three days to write out an extended summary, about thirty minutes or more to edit the grammar, about thirty minutes for the cast, and a few hours to make a playlist. as for the cover, i'm going to be straight up, i have no patience on waiting for people to make covers for me, so i will lowkey grab a picture of the person and type the title, add my watermark, and then **BOOM**! _published!_ as i put on the top of this summary/introductory chapter, special thanks to my boo [elle](https://www.quotev.com/angelx) and her non-biological twin and one of my **BEST FRIENDS** , [lena](https://www.quotev.com/retrov). i love you elle! lena, message me as soon as you read this, because i have to talk to you. right, back to the book: dumb blonde will be updating sporadically **_(_** like very other story i have **_)_** because i'm to unpredictable to have an update schedule **_(_** i never know when i'm going to be on quotev, and when i'm going to be in the mood for updating **_)_** and i frankly have about 22 stories that i have published **_(_** a few of which i really need to get the prologue out for **_)_**. to those of you have read my story, **FATE. draco malfoy** , formerly known as **Not the Girl || Tate Weasley** , i will be updating that later this week **_(_** probably on tuesday, wednesday, thursday, friday, or maybe even today **_)_**. as always, please to not demand updates in a threatening way. constructive criticism is always welcome. thank you so much for all of the support i've received over the short three months that i've had this account!

—————— bella.


End file.
